1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to security bars. In particular, the invention relates to security bars for preventing doors from being forced open.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security bars for doors are known in the art. Exemplary of the security bars of the prior art are those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,741 discloses a security door bar adapted to prevent the opening of a door by intruders and including a resilient metal bar which carries a polygon shaped block through which pressure is applied to the door, the metal bar being adjustable to the width of the door and the polygon .shaped block being rotatable on the bar to adjust for door thickness and amount of pressure to be applied to the door. The metal bar is adapted to the door by use of a metal screw hook which is screwed into a wall stud on the knob side of the door and pressure is applied to the door from the metal bar through the polygon block and pressure distribution sheet attached to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,527 discloses a kickproofer which is a security device to protect a door from forced entry including two brackets, a rigid form and one or more male protrusions. The brackets are securely attached to both sides of a door jamb and secured adjacent and perpendicular to the center line of the keyed lock of the door. The form slides into the brackets, buttressed in place with the male protrusions when the door is closed. An optional embodiment utilizes a plate placed over and blocking access to the locking device of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,445 discloses a door locking mechanism for use with an outwardly swinging door including a bar permanently mounted on the inside of the door spanning the width. At each end of the bar is mounted a :locking member in the form of a plate which is rotatable between a first position blocking the door against opening and a second position releasing the door. Padlocks may be employed to lock the plates in either position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,992 discloses a security bar for inwardly swinging doors which is mounted on retainers on each side of the frame of the door. Each retainer has a base surface, the inclination of which can be adjusted relative to the head of the retainer to accommodate door trim that inclines relative to the plane of the frame. The bar has slots on each end for engaging the retainer. One of the slots is parallel with the axis of the bar for sliding over one of the retainers. The other slot is perpendicular to the axis of the bar for sliding downwardly onto the other retainer. A sliding locking plate locks the bar to the retainer once in position. The retainers can be installed on wooden door frames, or on metal door frames. On metal door frames, a placement hole is drilled on the inside of the door frame to insert a barrel nut. A placement tool holds the barrel nut while tightening to a screw extending through the retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,625 discloses a safety entry latching arrangement characterized as a pivotal and extendible securing member attached to an existing door hinge assembly secured onto one side of the framework of an entry and selectively connecting to a latch member disposed on the framework at the opposite side of the entry. The securing member is preferably defined by two parts arranged in a slidable telescopic relationship, where spring urged structure serves to maintain the securing member in an outwardly or upwardly extending latching or storage position, respectively. In a typical arrangement, an audible signaling system can be combined with the handle for the securing member to afford additional protection for the user, i.e. to forewarn unwanted entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,841 discloses a holding bar for a closure such as a door in its locked position or in a partially opened position to enhance security. A bar for holding the closure in either position is provided together with keepers cooperating with the bar to perform the holding function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,330 discloses a safety latch for holding a door in this locked position or in a partially open position to enhance security. A bar for holding the door in either position is provided, together with a swingable keeper cooperating with the bar to perform the holding functions. The holding device for holding the bar in the door locked position is slidably supported on the bar for movement into and out of keeper holding position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,275 discloses a metallic safety bar for doors including a partly tubular member having at one bored end thereof a device for connection with the door frame, whereby the bar is permitted to move in any direction, the device including in a screw which passes through the bored end of the tubular member and through threaded bores formed in the upper and lower branches of a semi-circular forked member secured as by a screw to the jamb to which the door is hinged, the member having inserted in its other end one end of a rod, the rod having integrally secured to its lower portion a projection adapted to cooperate with the bolt of a lock arranged in an inverted horizontal position, so that the projection and consequently the rod will move with the lock bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,206 discloses a metal safety bar for doors in combination with a locking-pin secured to the door frame, the bar having at one end thereof a device for connecting it with the door-frame which permit its rotation in two perpendicular planes, and a device slidably mounted on the other end of the bar, the device being connected to the bolt of a door lock and adapted to be detachably connected to the locking-pin, so that the latter device may automatically follow all of the movements of the lock bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 212,242 discloses an improvement in bar-holders for doors and windows including a folding staple for holding the bar.